scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Chaos Pillowstar
"The Dark Pillowstar was possessed by Evil's evil miasma energy! It needs your help to free it from his control! Hurry, or the evil miasma energy will force it to destroy Planet Scorpius!" ''-Info Guide, ''from the book of the game Scorpius: The Dark Chaos Pillowstar. The Dark Chaos Pillowstar is a villain in the Scorpius series. It was the Dark Pillowstar itself before Evil possessed it with his evil miasma energy. Apparently, it doesn't seem to want to destroy the planet, but is forced by the evil miasma energy to do so. It is also the final boss of the game Scorpius: The Dark Chaos Pillowstar along with the Dark Chaos Clones, which are the original Dark Clones that take on the appearance of Gregory and co, but with the same coloring as the Dark Chaos Pillowstar. Physical Appearance The Dark Chaos Pillowstar is a palette swap of the Dark Pillowstar. Instead of having a black body with red eyes, it is swapped with black or shadowy-like eyes and a somewhat orange or red body coloring. Even its spikes are orange when it activates them. Origin Of Name Its name is just the same, only the "chaos" word is added in the Dark Pillowstar's name when possessed by Evil. It would have been named "Evil Dark Pillowstar", but was not a good name to Gregory, due to it already being called evil, (it is no longer evil due to Gregory and co. defeating it, as well as it possessing positive feelings) so the word "chaos" suited it more better. Development The Dark Chaos Pillowstar was based off the Dark Star X from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, which was fought in the Challenge Node. It can be a similar color to it, excluding their eyes. Story In the beginning of the game, the scene starts out with the Dark Pillowstar and Dark Gregory on their own planet, (called Dark Scorpius) living their own lives, when the Dark Pillowstar senses an evil presence on its planet. Apparently, it sees red, evil miasma energy appearing from the skies. The energy then possesses the Dark Pillowstar. The Dark Pillowstar tries to break free, but the energy consumes it, turning it into the Dark Chaos Pillowstar. Due to it being possessed, the entire planet is possessed as well, including its inhabitants and the Dark Clones, making it being called "Dark Chaos Scorpius". The Dark Chaos Pillowstar then sets off to Planet Scorpius. It then releases red smoke, covering the entire skies into a doomsday or hell-like scenery. Eventually, Gregory and friends witnessed the skies, then spotting the Dark Chaos Pillowstar. They also noticed about its change in color. The Dark Chaos Pillowstar spots them, and blasts them along with Wolfember, Wolfette, Black Shifty, and Haley from Hotel Scorpius, landing them into a faraway land, and takes over Wolfember's Castle and the hotel, turning them into "Dark Chaos Pillowstar Castle" and "Dark Chaos Pillowstar Hotel". Later in its scenes, it terrorizes the town, while Gregory and co are making it back to Scorpius City. However, each time it tries to destroy the town and cause chaos, it fights itself. By the time they do, it is left in ruins. More than half the citizens of Scorpius City are killed, and some survived. The people that survived were severely injured, needing lots of medical attention. They were rushed to the nearest hospital that they could find. When Greogry and friends reach Dark Chaos Pillowstar Castle, Wolfember, Wolfette, Black Shifty, and Haley are pissed to the point of going out of control, but Gregory and co. manages to calm them down after fighting them. When they reach the main point of Dark Chaos Pillowstar Castle, they are encountered by Stormos, who is a minion of the Dark Chaos Pillowstar. After defeating Stormos, they make their way to Dark Chaos Pillowstar Hotel. The place is just the same as Hotel Scorpius, except with the red and black wall & floor tile coloring and littered with enemies who are in affiltrations with the Dark Chaos Pillowstar. In order for them to reach the Dark Chaos Pillowstar, they will have to reach 20 floors to the top of Dark Chaos Pillowstar Hotel. However, during that, the Dark Chaos Clones will be encountered as well. After reaching the top, the Dark Chaos Pillowstar creates strong winds, causing the battle to start. After defeating the Dark Chaos Pillowstar, the evil miasma energy leaves it, returning it back to the Dark Pillowstar, and transforms into Dark Gregory in order to thank Gregory and co. for saving it from the evil miasma control. The skies began to clear, Dark Scorpius returns to normal, and it flies off back to its own planet, restoring peace to Planet Scorpius. Stats Note: These are the stats for the Dark Chaos Pillowstar in the game Scorpius: The Dark Chaos Pillowstar. Attacks The Dark Chaos Pillowstar attacks the same way as it does when it was the Dark Pillowstar. It can shoot red spikes or ram into Gregory and co. Like other enemies and bosses, it possesses special attacks, such as Flame Wall, Dark Chaos Beam, Chaos Spikes, Fire Star Blast, Nightly Winds, Smokescreen, Dark Eye Beam, and Lightning Strike. Flame Wall is a move used by some fire enemies, in which they create a wall made of fire. This attack damages all opposite party members, and can also cause the Burn status. Dark Chaos Beam is a powerful move that only the Dark Chaos Pillowstar can use. It is a revamped version of the Dark Pillowstar's Dark Beam. It fires a dark red beam, damaging one target, and also lowering its Defense stats by two levels. Chaos Spikes is a move that only some enemies can use, most likely, any enemy that is in affiliations with the Dark Chaos Pillowstar. They fire massive spikes, dealing more damage as it hits. If it misses, the attack will stop. Fire Star Blast is a move that fire enemies can use. They send a shooting star covered in flames and drop it on the target. It also causes the Burn status. Nightly Winds is a move inherited and used by windy or dark enemies. They can create dark, howling winds that strike at pressure, damaging all opposite party members and inflicting the Fear status. Smokescreen can be used by certain enemies, which creates a black smoke, affecting one's Accuracy stats. Dark Eye Beam is another move that only the Dark Chaos Pillowstar can use, and is another revamped version of the Dark Pillowstar's Eye Beam attack. It shoots a dark red beam from its eyes, damaging one target. It can also lower the target's Attack stats by one level. Lightning Strike is used by electric enemies, which they drop lightning bolts on two targets. It also may cause the Paralyzed status. However, the Dark Pillowstar's Lightning Strike attack differs than how other enemies use it. Instead, the only differences about the attacks is the color of the lightning bolts and its power. Gregory and co. cannot defeat the Dark Chaos Pillowstar just by attacking it. Just like the Dark Pillowstar, the Dark Chaos Pillowstar is invincible, making the battle completely hard. However, it will summon Dark Chaos Pillowmites, which are opposite palette swapped versions of Dark Pillowmites. Their roles are similar to the Dark Pillowmites and the Dark Pillowstar, which is in order to make the Dark Chaos Pillowstar vulnerable. The Dark Chaos Pillowmites must be defeated in order to disable the Dark Chaos Pillowstar, allowing Gregory and co. to freely attack for three turns. It would be best to defeat them first instead of fighting the Dark Chaos Pillowstar. It also counterattacks when it is hit. After the Dark Chaos Pillowstar is defeated, it will attempt to suck up Gregory and co. just like the Dark Pillowstar does in Scorpius: Return Of The Dark Pillowstar. However, the player does not need to press any buttons. Instead, they will flee by themselves. The Dark Chaos Pillowstar is also weak against pure attacks, just like the Dark Pillowstar, so using Gregory's Magic Paintbrush and Princess Jasmine's Heart Scepter attacks would be best to attack it while it is in its disabled stage. Artwork Dark Chaos Pillowstar -1-.jpg|The Dark Chaos Pillowstar's original artwork. Dark Chaos Pillowstar -2-.JPG|The Dark Chaos Pillowstar, as explained that every time it fights itself, it smokes black vapor from its eyes. Trivia *The Dark Chaos Pillowstar similizes its roles and abilities to the Dark Pillowstar. However, now that the Dark Pillowstar is no longer evil, some of their roles are opposite. *The Dark Chaos Pillowstar is the only boss in the game that uses Dark Chaos Beam and Dark Eye Beam. As explained, it is a revamped version of the Dark Pillowstar's attacks. *The Dark Chaos Pillowstar is the only villain that not only takes over Wolfember's Castle, but also Hotel Scorpius as well. *In some of the scenes, each time the Dark Pillowstar tries to fight Evil's evil miasma energy, its eyes can be seen smoking some black vapor. It can be concluded that it is the Dark Pillowstar's cry for help. *Just like the Dark Pillowstar, The Dark Chaos Pillowstar cannot speak, even as predicted by its Mind Thought, it doesn't say anything. *Unlike the Dark Pillowstar, The Dark Chaos Pillowstar doesn't have a true form. It actually did to begin with, and was called the Dark Chaos Pillowstar Core, which would be an opposite palette swap of the Dark Pillowstar Core, having its colors exactly like the Dark Chaos Pillowstar, and would be fought during the battle after defeating the Dark Chaos Pillowstar, but was cancelled by Gregory Tyson in order to not make the final battle too long.